The XEffect
by SarahiNia
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata usto date, due to a betrayal they broke up Hinata is now with Gaara and Sasuke with Karin, but both X-Es wonder what might have happened now 3 years later they all have agreed to meet up for the weekend but only the X-es will be staying.


Disclaimer: I don't NOT own Naruto or The X-Effect, BUT I do own this Ice-Cream cone that I bought at Allsups for $0.99!

Sorry people have been telling me that I had to do that…even though Fanfiction is all about characters you don't own…hence the FAN part…but oh well Now On to the story!

But since it isn't my idea I'm going to try to make it more original and not base it too much on The X-Effect, but of course the rules and the guys talking is going to be there…but I'll decide what they do in challenges and when they are there! =P

_**The X-Effect**_

_How do you know if you're really over your ex?!_

_Well two exes will find out if it's time to close the doors on the past or rekindle the flames. _

Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke had dated for 3 years in High School, they were the unlikely couple but at the same time the cute one.

Sasuke was the preppy, rich, pretty boy who could get any girl he wanted while Hinata was the smart, cute, band overachiever kind of girl.

There groups didn't mix to well but they had found love and stayed that way.

Until there graduating year when they got into a big fight concerning Sasuke cheating on Hinata with the most popular girl in school, Haruno Sakura.

They had separated and they didn't talk to each other ever since.

Sasuke then left to America to major in law while Hinata stayed in Japan to study business.

Sasuke is currently dating Karin, a spunky girl who he meet in a party in New York City.

Hinata is dating Subaku no Gaara, a skater who she had the privilege of meeting in one of her college classes.

They are both happy with their current relationship, _but both X-es wonder what might have been_.

_Both couples have agreed to spend their weekend at Casa Bella, but what they don't know is that only the X-es will be staying. _

You see a man about the age of 21 he had dark black hair that was shaped like a ducks-butt he was wearing some black pants with a white button up shirt with a matching black jacket suit. He was holding hands with a woman about the same age as him, she had dark red hair that reached her shoulder blades she was wearing a short black skirt with a white shirt.

They both walked up to a beautiful hotel also known as Casa Bella, were they would spend their weekend together they stopped at a huge gate.

After a few minutes of silence when they heard someone yell, they both turned around and were surprised to see what they say.

You see a girl about the age of 19 with long midnight blue hair that reached her middle back she was wearing some light blue jeans and a purple tank top and under her feat some white blades.

She was going really fast that her hair was dancing with the wind as she turned back and yelled "You're never going to beat me Gaa-Kun!"

She was too busy gloating her not yet achieved victory that she didn't notice a bum in the road; she hit it with her blades and was about to crash down into the payment when two strong sturdy hands wrapped themselves around her waist pulling her up in a bridal position.

When she opened her eyes she gazed back into her boyfriends bright emerald eyes that she loved.

Said boyfriend was wearing some black cargo shorts, a simple white shirt with the words "Subaku Skating" in black letters in the front he had a black long sleeve shirt underneath but he had the sleeves pulled up, he had fire red hair and dark eyeliner covering is whole eye and had a tattoo that said Love in Japanese in his forehead.

"Be careful Hina you nearly gave me a heart attack there" he said as he put her down but as soon as her feet touched the ground he left as fast as lightning up the hill he turned and yelled at her "And you can never beat me"

"Cheater" yelled Hinata as she speed up trying to catch up with her boyfriend

Once Gaara had made it to the top of the hill near the gates he stopped a few feet from the other couple.

Gaara's emerald eyes locked with Sasuke's onyx eyes and they both glared at each other silently telling each other that they hate each other.

But there battle was soon interrupted when Hinata collided with Gaara's back and both feel to the ground.

Gaara's face had collided with the concrete and his hands lay on each side while Hinata was on top of Gaara with her hair over his head and her legs on each side of his body.

Hinata then lifted her head up and started giggling because of her clumsiness but then she looked down and noticed that she was pushing Gaara's face in the ground "Oh my, I'm so sorry Gaara" she yelled as she lifted herself up of him.

Gaara rolled over and sat down on the floor rubbing his aching cheeks "Dang Hina your so clumsy" he said as Hinata bend down and started caressing his cheek with the back of her hand.

"Well will this make it better" said Hinata as she leaned over and kissed Gaara's cheek witch made him get a slight blush on his cheeks.

While Gaara and Hinata were having their little moment they hadn't realized that there was another couple behind them, which contained a very irritated Sasuke.

When Sasuke had seen Hinata for the first time in since High School he had lost his breath, Hinata was no longer the little shy girl he had known she was wearing more revealing clothes and her beautiful, gorgeous, hair was now long.

But he soon snapped out of his daze when he heard her sweet angelic voice shout out a name, one that wasn't his.

Not only that but her current boyfriend especially how he had gotten so close to her something he couldn't really do that well and of course ignoring him completely while they have their little lovey dovey moment.

Sasuke was about to punch Gaara for stealing one of Hinata's kisses –and attention- when someone coughed….rather loudly.

All eyes turned to the red headed that had her hands up to her mouth; "Sorry to interrupt" was all she said as she put her hands down.

She could feel Sasuke clenching his jaw so hard, she knew that he would lose his temper soon if they had continued so she decided to stop there moment for his sake…and hers.

"Oh sorry" said Hinata as she stood up blushing from embarrassment

Gaara was the next one to stand up and stood next to his girlfriend, he of course wasn't embarrassed but he was rather peed that his flirtatious moment with Hinata was ruined.

The redheaded was the first to speak, "Hi I'm Karin" she said as she extended her arm out for them to shake.

Hinata introduced herself and shook her hand while Gaara nodded in return.

Then a quiet awkward silence came over them.

Then the gates open up reveling a beautiful lady who was in her late 40's but appeared to be in her mid 30's she broke the silence

"_Hi welcome to the Casa Bella Hotel, I'm Tsunade your host"_

"_Sasuke- Hinata you will be coming with me" _

"_Gaara- Karin a car is coming to take you home"_

While she said this all everyone could do was stare at her, no one said anything all were still in shock about what she had just said.

Karin was of course the first one to get over the sock and let's just say that she wasn't too happy about the decision.

"What are you talking about?" she said in a low voice, almost like a growl

"I'm sorry but only the X-es are allowed to stay, now I'll leave you guys alone so you guys can say your goodbyes before the car comes" she said before walking back inside the gates.

.o0o.

"Gaara, I don't want to do this anymore" said Hinata as she and Gaara were sitting in the sidewalk already gotten rid of their skates, Hinata now wearing some Black converse while Gaara was wearing some black gothic boots that reached about 4 inches under his knee.

"Come on Hina I don't like this more than you, I don't like that Uchiha but I think you should stay" Gaara said as he looked at her "You have to face him sooner or later."

Hinata and Gaara just stared at each other both knowing he was right "Your right Gaa-Kun…I choose later" said Hinata as she stood up about to tell the producers she wasn't going to do this, when Gaara reached up wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her down so she was sitting on his lap.

"Come on Hinata you can do this it's just for the weekend"

"But I don't want to leave you Gaara-Kun, you know the only reason I agreed to do this was because you were coming with me" said Hinata as she looked down and started playing with Gaara's fingers that were wrapped very protectively of her.

"-Sigh-, how about if we make a deal if you do this as soon as the weekend is finished we go to Hawaii for a week?" with that statement Hinata looked up

"Gaara that's not fair you know I've been dying to go to Hawaii you can't use that against me" she yelled as she twisted her body a little so she would be able to see his face.

Gaara then leaned over giving her a chase kiss on her lips and smiled "That's why I said it."

"Um…Fine but I won't like it" said Hinata as Gaara finally loosened his hold on her and she stood up along with Gaara.

Hinata and Gaara then proceeded to the SUV that was parked in front of the gates when they made it their Gaara gave Hinata one last long passionate kiss and when they hugged whispered to her "Don't let him do anything to you ok" Hinata nodded and Gaara gave her a big hug and a quick kiss before entering the van. Hinata then made her way to the entrance.

.o0o.

Sasuke was currently leaning against the brick wall that was Casa Bella while Karin was staring in front of him fuming about the situation.

"I can't believe the nerve of that lady, I mean we agreed to come to this place together!" she yelled as she passed back and forth.

"Hn"

"Hn is that all your going to say, I mean there making me leave babe" said Karin as she gave her cutest pout.

"Come on its only the weekend nothing's going to happen, and its part of the show there just trying to make money" reassured Sasuke

"Fine, but I still don't like it I mean I bet you as soon as I'm gone that little tramp will be all over you" snared Karin while glancing back to where Gaara and Hinata were at.

Sasuke sneered back making Karin look back at him, he was glaring at her sure he was the one that had caused them to break up but he still loved her and Karin had no right to say that about her.

Once Karin noticed the glace from Sasuke she stopped, yes she was talkative but when dealing with Sasuke as your boyfriend for 2 years you knew not to cross his line.

"Sasuke-Kun you know I'm just jealous please don't be mad" she apologized while leaning in and giving him a small kiss on the lips.

"Hn" was all Sasuke said as he pushed himself of the wall and him and Karin headed to the Van once they made it Karin embraced Sasuke and gave him a kiss then entered the car.

(Note: GAG I can't believe I'm writing SasuKarin …it's just sick and wrong…just like SasuSaku...sorry SasuSaku not a fan! =P, Don't hate me)

.o0o.

"I hate this, your little tramp better keep her hand off my man when she's there" said Karin to Gaara but it sounded more like she was talking to herself.

"I wouldn't worry about Hinata, I would worry more if your boyfriends could keep his hand of her" Gaara responded he too didn't like what was happening but unlike Karin Gaara trust Hinata the one he doesn't trust is that Uchiha. He had seen how he kept stealing glances at her every time he got or how his eyes longed for her, but he things it would be better if him and Hinata would become friends again he's sure that would make Hinata happy and that's all he wants.

"Whatever like Sasuke would ever lay his hands on that tramp of yours" responded Karin

Gaara had enough of her mouth talking about Hinata but he didn't want to get in a fight so he turned to the window concentrating on the outside so he wouldn't kill Karin when he noticed that they weren't on their destination to their house.

"Were are we going?" asked Gaara to the driver but all the driver said was Troublesome and rolled up the windows so he wouldn't have to deal with all the questions asked.

What Gaara had said got Karin's attention; she looked out her window and noticed that they were back at the hotel.

Once the vehicle had parked Gaara exited the doors followed by Karin as soon as they got out they were greeted by their blond host.

"_Welcome back to Casa Bella hotel, you guys probably have many questions and they will be answered in a more private place not please follow me" _she said as she started walking away.

Karin and Gaara quickly grabbed their bags and followed her; they then arrived to a room at the back of the hotel.

Once Tsunade opened the door they say a small apartment looking room, it had one room a living room and a kitchen.

Tsunade then motioned them to sit in the couch once they did, she spoke.

"_For the rest of the weekend you guys are confined to this bungalow, because Sasuke and Hinata are staying in this same hotel."_

"_While your stay here neither of you will be able to contact Sasuke and Hinata"_

"_Reason that we are doing this is because you guys will be able to spy or your current lovers and test their loyalties, Hinata and Sasuke have been given touch censored bracelets that they think are VIP passes, every time they touch a signal will be set off to this room"_

"_The rest of the things will be explained in this packet" _she said as she handed them a packet witch Gaara grabbed and left.

"This thing must be the touch sensor" said Karin as she was looking at something that looked like a long lamp that was in the middle of a table.

"Yeah" responded Gaara as he kept on reading the packet

"What else does that thing say" asked Karin as she sat in a different couch

"Um…it says that we are given a name counter that tells us how many times our partners say our names in a conversation" he says as he looks up

"I think it's that thing" says Gaara as he points to a monitor that has both their names on it, but Karin wasn't to pleased at the results; Karin 1 Gaara 6 

"What else are we given" said Karin with so much anger that it almost made Gaara flinched.

"We also are given a monitor that tells us what they have ordered."

"Ump" says Karin as she made herself conferrable in the coach as soon as she sat down the bright red light that was the touch sensor flash.

Gaara just stared at it while Karin started fuming "That little stank is already making a move on _my _Sasuke_-kun _she sneered.

.o0o.

"_Here is the room you guys will be staying at" _said the lovely blond host

"Oh my this place is beautiful" explained Hinata as she looked around

The living room had a beautiful floor that was pure white with the exemption of a small brown weirdly shaped carpet under a huge table in the middle of the room. In front of the table there was a small stool that was light blue. There were two seats in the side of the table; one was just a simple laid back brown wooded chair while the other one had the same blue seat as the stool. And behind the table there was a huge blue couch that was shaped like a physiatrist patient's seat but with more style. There were many plants in the room giving the room a homey feeling. Not only that, but there was a beautiful balcony were you could see the whole estate plus all the beautiful plants that inhabited the hotel.

There were two bedrooms the first bedroom was almost all pure white. The walls were all white and then there was a medium sized bed in the middle of the room that had white bedcovers but had a few pillows that were brownish color. There was a huge window were you could see the pool underneath it that had some brown blinds. There was a night stand near it that had a silver lamp and there was also a small white couch. There was also a few picture frames around the room. The last room was more colorful than the first, in the middle of the room there was a middle sized bed that had a black covers on with white pillows on it. It had some brown picture frames behind it making it look very stylish. In one of the sides in the bed there was a large lamp that extended from the floor to near the bed and in the other side there was a night stand that had some green flowers. Then the walks were a deep rich green color just like the drapes in the windows.

"_I hope the room is for your liking since this is where you guys will be spending your weekends. There are two bedrooms but you may sleep were ever you wish. Now these are your VIP passes you must wear them at all times, now I must go" _Tsunade said as she handed them each a small bracelet and left.

As soon as Tsunade was gone Hinata made her way to the couch and sat down trying to put on the VIP bracelet.

"So how are you and …" Sasuke started a conversation but had forgotten her boyfriend's name, he started thinking really hard about his name. That little dirt bags of a redheaded name when he was snapped out of his daze by Hinata "Gaara"

"What?" asked Sasuke not getting what she said.

"His name is Gaara"

"Oh well how are you and Gaara doing?"

"Gaara and I are fine I'm really happy with him"

"What does he do for a living" Sasuke asked as he sat in the seat next to Hinata only making her move giving them space. He really wanted to know what was so great about this Gaara guy.

"Gaara is a skater"

"So he doesn't really have much money, from someone that lives and is a Hyuuga Princess that must be a problem" was Sasuke's conclusion all this guy was a punk probably trying to get Hinata's money, he's nothing special.

What Sasuke said got Hinata ticked off "No actually he's Subaku No Gaara, he has his own money, but he makes his living off skateboarding he a pro plus he owns his own company" was Hinata's reply

Sasuke said nothing he had heard of the Subaku family were the riches family in Suna…and richer that the Uchiha family and the Hyuuga family combined.

"So how are you and Karin?" asked Hinata she really didn't want to talk to him but she did want to get over this little feud they had, she wanted him to be her friend again. Plus she had promised Gaara that she would at least try.

"Karin and I are good, I meet her during a party and we found some things that clicked so that's why were together" was all he said as he didn't meet her gaze he just concentrated on putting the bracelet on his wrist instead. He knew if he meet her eyes that she would have seen his lies, yes he did like Karin she would make sure that no other girl would molest him and plus she knew when to back off not like the other girls he had dated; not including Hinata. At the same time he truly didn't love her, well not the love he had shared with Hinata no never like the love he had shared with her.

"That's good"

"Yeah"

Sasuke had managed to put on his bracelet successfully but when he looked over he noticed that Hinata was having trouble with hers.

"Ill helps you put it on if you want" he said

"Not that's ok I can do it by myself" she really didn't want any physical contact with Sasuke yes she wanted to become friends…but she still remembered the past she longed to forget.

"Hina I know you're having trouble with that just let me help"

"NO"

"Damn it, why can't you trust me I'm trying to be friendly with you" hissed Sasuke

Hinata looked down she really was trying…well kinda

"Ok" she extended her wrist bracelet, Sasuke slowly grabbed her wrist.

When he did electricity sparks ran threw them making both of the shiver

"Yeah, um…ill just put on the bracelet" said Sasuke as he grabbed the bracelet form her outstretched hand and put it on. After the buttons clipped, they both held her hands and stared into each other's.

Until Hinata spoke up "Can I have my wrist back" she asked making Sasuke get out of his daze and dropped her hand missing her silky, smooth, warm hands already.

"Sorry" mumbled Sasuke they stayed like that in an awkward silence

"Umm…what room do you want?" was all Sasuke said trying to get over the silence.

"I want the Green black one" was Hinata's quick response

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her response "Why the haste?"

"I don't like the other room it's like living at the Hyuuga compound again…to white" was her response as she shrugged.

"You don't live at the Hyuuga household anymore, then where do you live now?"

"Oh I live in a condo with Gaara" was Hinata's simple reply, but what she didn't notice was the fuming Sasuke in front of her.

"WHAT" he practically yelled

"I s-said that I-I l-live" she started stuttering again because of the huge scary man in front of him.

"I heard what you said, how could you live with a guy you wouldn't even have_ sex_ with me when we dated but you can _live_ with that _guy_" sneered Sasuke

That statement made Hinata lose her shyness, she had enough with Sasuke and she didn't care what she had promised Gaara, know one _know one _talks that way to her or about Gaara.

"First of all do _not _yell at me I did _nothing _wrong, I didn't have sex with you because I wasn't ready and Gaara _never _pressured me into doing something I didn't want to do. And my personal life is mine it has of no concern for you and you shouldn't say anything after what you did to me!" she yelled tears running down her eyes already.

She was standing on her toes as she stared at him threw her tears, something that Sasuke never experience.

Hinata then wiped her tears "I wish I was with Gaara right now instead or _you" _she sneered as she proceeded to grabbing her bags and made her way to her bedroom.

.o0o.

You see Gaara sitting on the couch re-reading the packets that Tsunade had given him white Karin was in the bedroom looking at her clothes.

Then a beeping sound came from one of the monitors, Gaara stood up and looked at the monitor that said what they had ordered.

There on the monitor it said a double chocolate chip cake with white frosting and some cookies.

"Hinata" he breathed out

'It looks like things aren't going as planned' he thought…more like knew.

Every time she would get in arguments or mad at someone…or just didn't want to talk about something she would stuff her face with anything with chocolate; a habit she caught from Stefania.

Gaara shuddered at the thought of Stefania, she was crazy especially with sweets; he still didn't understand how she ended up being Hinata's best friend.

But he was still worried, what did that Uchiha do to make Hinata that angry to eat a cake and some cookies?

.o0o.

You see Hinata sitting on the bed standing in front of the mirror while brushing her long straight locks of hair.

"Knock Knock"

Hinata doesn't stop brushing her hair, she knows who is behind the door and let me tell you she is in no mood to talk to that…Ugg!

"Hinata can I come in?" he asked, he wanted to make-out…I mean make-up with her since he really didn't meant to say what he did.

He was just mad of the thought that Gaara had gotten Hinata, his love.

She would never understand the pain that he went through when she had broken up with him, yeah it was his fault he was the one that when with Sakura.

But he wasn't all at fault he was drunk and just wanted to let his anger out, he had made a great mistake and let's just say that Stefania made it loud and clear; that girl can punch.

Since he didn't hear an answer he went in, he knew Hinata she forgave.

"Hinata, I'm sorry" was all he said

Hinata looked at his reflection from the mirrors; she knew that he was sincere.

"Ok" was all she said as she smiled her dazzling smile and stood up

"So can we get along this weekend?" he asked

"Yes"

"Ok, well I'm going to go get ready for the date…Um yeah" said Sasuke as he awkwardly he wanted to call it a date but he wasn't sure if she wanted it to be.

"Sure"

Sasuke looked up seeing if he had heard right and when she looked at her smiling face, he gave her one of his rare smiles…well more like smirk/smile but it was close enough.

He approached her and gave her a hug, one that she didn't expect so she just stood there like a statue, until she got comfortable and finally wrapped her hand around his waist and returned the hug.

They stayed there for a couple minutes until Sasuke leaned in and whispered in her ear making her shiver "Thank you, I promise that you won't regret it" he then proceeded to release her and exit threw the doors.

"I hope so too"

.o0o.

"Did you see that?" Yelled Karin as the red bulb in there room finally turned off

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Gaara as he was lying in the coach looking at the ceiling since there was nothing better to do. He was stuck in this tiny room with the hag of hags for the weekend, I mean he couldn't even go outside to do some tricks but it would be worth it.

"Agh, I hate this she's probably all over him right now and I'm hear with you" sneered Karin

"Hn"

"AHH" yelled Karin she had enough of the ice cube that she had to stay with. I mean Sasuke was like this but she loved him she would do anything for him, and this guy was talking it like it was nothing just sitting there while his girlfriend was probably already cheating on him.

She stormed off to her room and slammed the door making some of the things on the walls shake; she threw anything she could get her hands on at the wall trying to get her frustration out.

.o0o.

Sasuke was standing in the balcony of the hotel looking at the hotel he was wearing a black Vesuvio Napoli Suit that fit him quite nicely.

He had finished getting ready a few minutes ago and now he was just waiting for Hinata. He took out a cigarette and lit it up; he took a big inhale of hit and let the smoke consume his body. He was about to take another sip of it when he heard a voice.

"When did you start smoking again?"

He turned around forgetting all about his addiction to the cigarette and took in Hinata's appearance she had a dress that resembled a kimono but it was most modern.

It was double layered the bottom layer had a bright red flowers painted everywhere, but since it was the under layer you could only see it at the bottom of the dress and the neck line and a little that came out of the sleeves. The rest was a deep black color, it was had a low neck line exposing some of her deep rich skin. To add some of the modern kimono into it had a bright red obi around her tiny waist. Her long black hair matched with it perfectly especially with the small red bow attached to an angle of her locks giving Hinata…the Hinata look we all love; innocent.

Sasuke was in a daze he had never seen Hinata wear anything this gorgeous but he was broken off his daze when Hinata repeated her question.

"Oh" was all Sasuke said he really didn't know why he got the addiction again he had stopped when he had dated Hinata since she really didn't like him smoking; saying he had bath breath and wouldn't kiss him. Now that he recalled he had started again the next week after their break up.

"You should stop; it's not good for your health"

"Yeah" said Sasuke as he threw the cigarette on the floor and crumbled it with his feet.

He extended his arm letting her arms link with his; they proceeded to the exit and made their way to their _date_.

.o0o.

Gaara was current sitting down on the couch legs spread apart and his elbows on his knees his arms together and laying on top of his mouth staring at the bright red light that wouldn't seem to stop glowing. He knew that Hinata would never cheat on him he trusted her, but that didn't mean trusted the Uchiha.

He would might or probably is luring her in with his charm, something he could never seem to do.

Yes, he his dating Hinata but he wasn't really the romance guy, he didn't know how to be a real boyfriend like the ones you see in movies. He had never dated before Hinata; actually he had never done anything before Hinata. She was his first hug, hug, kiss, first everything; she was the one that actually got to his heart something not even his relatives could do.

He didn't know how to charm a girl, how to be romantic, heck he almost fainted when he first kissed her. But Sasuke was a womanizer he could leer any women in, including Hinata. He was just the skater/punk that loved to have fun.

He didn't want to lose her, his first love he doesn't know what he would do without her. She brings him light she was the one that turned him around when he was heading the wrong direction and right now he fears that he might lose her to _him_

Then the light turned off, he breathed a sigh of relief, when there was a knock on the door.

He went to the door and opened it, only to receive a small note at the bottom of the steps. He took it and closed the door when Karin came outside the bedroom and asked "Who was it?"

"I don't know all there was is this?" he said as he opened the little piece of paper.

"What does it say?"

"_Hinata and Sasuke are out in a romantic date you guys will be able to spy on them. You guys will have the choice to send a bottle of wine to their date that will contain a small sound system that will transmit to your room for 15 minutes. You may choose to send the wine if you wish and if you don't you see nothing." _

"Were sending that wine" was all Karin said as she made her way to the phone quickly dialing room service.

.o0o.

Hinata and Sasuke were sitting across each other in a smallish circular table that was surrounded by pillows. There were roses everywhere and they were currently eating some shrimps and other foods.

"_Here is a bottle of Kenwood Vineyards wine that Casa Bella gifts to you" _said a waiter as he puts a bucket with ice and a bottle of red wine on the table and leaves.

Sasuke then takes the bottle an opens it, he pours the red liquid in some glasses and hands one to Hinata.

"Cheers to our new friendship and hope that everything works out for the best" says Sasuke as they both click there glasses.

Sasuke quickly gulped down the drink letting it sting his throat a little, once he finished he noticed that Hinata hadn't even taken a sip out of hers.

"Aren't you going to drink it?" he asked

"I'm not much of a drinker" she said as she put the glass down on the table and started eating something else from her plate.

"You're still the same Hina I remember, you might have changed in the outside but you're still Hina" he said as he chuckled a little.

Hinata started to blush and fidgeted with her fingers her old habit that she had gotten writ of…well unless she's nervous or embarrassed.

"You really haven't changed" he said as he looked at her fingers that were playing together on her lap, he remembered every time he had mentioned something about kissing holding hands or anything romantic that normal girls would do on their own she would just play with her hands.

"Yeah so let's play truth or dare" suggested Hinata trying to get out of the spotlight for once

Hinata's plan to get out of the spotlight backfired as Sasuke asks her "Truth or Dare?"

"Hey that's not fair Sasuke" yelled Hinata in protest

"Well if you don't choose then ill choose for you and I think I want a dare" said Sasuke as he made his way to the pile of cards that had dare written on the front.

"Truth" yelled Hinata before Sasuke could lift one of the cards; Sasuke just chuckled at her childish ways and then proceeded to lift up the truth card.

"What was one of the most wonderful memories that you can remember from our relationship" said Sasuke as he puts the card down and looks straight at Hinata; who is fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Um…The day we had our first kiss" said Hinata as she tried to act normal and just grabbed some ice-cream one of the waiters had brought and stuffed it in her mouth.

Sasuke just stared at her and then smirked he knew he was a good kisser but dang.

"So why was the kiss the best part?" he asked as he put his elbows on the table and smirked as she got redder and redder by the second.

"W-Well it was my f-first kiss and it was a-a-amazing especially since it was exactly at 12, just like a Cinderella story" said Hinata

Sasuke just stared at her for a while shocked that she had said that then smirked.

"Truth or dare?" asked Hinata wanting to get out of the spot light for once.

"Truth"

Hinata lifted the truth card up and read it to herself; she really didn't want to ask this question fearing the answer that she might receive.

"What does it say?"

"Um…If you could go back in time, and stop u-us from breaking u-up would you?" said Hinata as she puts down the card and looks at him threw her bangs what she didn't expect was the answer.

"Yes"

An awkward silence then came over them until Sasuke broke it by asking "Truth or dare"

Hinata was still speechless but she answered with a dare.

"It says, Kiss your partner wherever you wish" Sasuke said as he puts the card down he wanted her to kiss him but not forced to he quickly added "You don't have to if you don't…" but he lost his train of thought as Hinata leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Hinata then leaned back, now as bright as a tomato; Sasuke's favorite food.

"Gomen"

"That's ok" Sasuke said as him and Hinata eyes meet.

.o0o.

"Did you hear that she probably kissed him on the lips since the light was going crazy and he stopped talking, do you still trust her?" said Karin as their 15 minutes in the date ended.

"It was probably on the cheek and I do trust her not like your boyfriend, you did hear him he _would _go back with her" sneered Gaara as he made his way to the bedroom he threw himself on his bed and just stared at the ceiling.

Gaara didn't want to argue with Karin anymore, his heart was shattering every time he thought of the possibility that Hinata was cheating on him. Sasuke did stop talking all of a sudden and Hinata had said Gomen…had she kissed him on the lips? He didn't know but every time he thought of it a little part of his heart would break.

"Hinata" mumbled Gaara as he turned his face around and stuffed it in his pillow and let the tears fall.

Meanwhile Karin was trying to concentrate on something else. She knew that Sasuke didn't love her but they were dating, have been dating for a year already. When she heard him say that he would go back in time and stop them from breaking up, she was furious. What did this Hinata have that she didn't? She was prettier she would do anything for him _anything._ But, he would still choose her that girl.

Tears were already falling from her eyes as she saw the red lights go on, she grabbed it and threw it "Teme" she yelled before flopping on the couch and crying.

.o0o.

Sasuke and Hinata were currently in the living room talking about their new adventured and there old friends and how much they had changed.

"Naruto's still Naruto, he's still chasing after Sakura" said Hinata

"Dope, won't he realize that she's never going to go out with him she's always going to be the over possessive fan girl." Said Sasuke as he sips some of his

"Actually she's going out with Lee now" said Hinata making Sasuke spit out his coke and start choking

"W-What?" he mumbled and coughed again

"Yeah never thought it would happen either but once you left she started liking him…especially after the makeover we did for him. He really is the ladies man now" said Hinata as she stares as Sasuke waiting for his reaction; witch is getting huge bug eyes!

"Lee and attractive do not mix" he said as he put his coke down

"Well that's what we all said, but he really is good lucking now he might even be at the same level as you" said Hinata as she sees the mortified look on Sasuke's face

"_Never" _

"Never say never my friend"

"Fine what else happened when I was one?"

"Well Shikamaru is now married to Temari"

"Well that was expected they were together every time they had a change too" Sasuke replied

"But did you expect Ino and Choji?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, the girl that always complained about eating habits is now married to the food junky" said Hinata

"Wow, that wasn't expected"

"Yeah neither was Stefania becoming your brother's number one Fan-Girl"

"What"

"Yeah shes been following him around for a couple of days, Itachi thinks it's a little creepy" replies Hinata as she takes a bite of her cookie while smiling an evil little smile.

"Wait are we still talking about the same Stefania, miss 'I hate all Uchiha's I hope they all die and rot in hell' girl, your best friend that always glared daggers at me, and always said that she wished I tripped on a rock, Stefania?"

"Yes that Stefania, well she said your brother changed her view of Uchihas, that theres still some hot ones out there but she still says she wished you would trip on a rock"

"Wow, replies Sasuke as he starts eating some of the cookies they had ordered.

"Yeah that's mostly it, a lot of other people started dating but nothing really exiting and you?"

"Well nothing really interesting has happened with me, I'm in Akatsuki this organization that is focusing on trying to control all law companies, we have already gotten many small companies and a few large ones."

"Wow that sounds exiting but I think that we should go to bed its already 10" says Hinata as she stands up and heads to her room.

"Good night" she yelled before closing her door

"Good night" says Sasuke as he makes his way to his bedroom

.o0o.

It was around midnight and you see Karin sleeping soundly in her bed but the other bed was empty.

Gaara was sitting on the coach just staring at the TV; ever since he was little he had a sleeping disorder. He could never sleep easily; Hinata would always sing him a song or just talk to him until he fell asleep. Witch never work since she always seemed to fall asleep before he did, but he loved that she put an effort. Once she would fall asleep he would stare at her sleeping form for a few minutes before slipping his hands around her waist and closing his eyes. He always seemed to sleep better when she was with him, but she wasn't with him now she was with the Uchiha.

He turned off the TV, he then slipped of his shoes and layed down on the couch when he was about to close his eyelids the bright red light flashed.

Gaara thought he was just sleeping but when he looked at it again for a few minutes and then it glowed again this time it kept on glowing that bright red that he detested. After a few minutes it turned off, he couldn't sleep anymore what was happening over there why would they be touching at the middle of the night unless, he stopped his train of thoughts he didn't want to think of that Hinata wouldn't do that to him, right?

.o0o.

"Knock Knock"

"Hugh" mumbled Gaara as he turned around and stuffed his face in the couch pillow, he hadn't even sleeped a wink yesterday and he wasn't in the mood to answer the door; good thing there was another guest.

Karin came out the bedroom and walked over to the door opening, what was behind the door was their favorite blood host.

"Good morning" she said as she walked in

"Good morning" replied Karin as Gaara just mumbled his good mornings still not getting of the coach.

"I have some options for you guys today" Tsunade says as Gaara finally sits right and Karin sits next to him.

"_Today you guys will be able to choose an activity for both Sasuke and Hinata to do. You guys can send them in a friendly game of tennis, or to a spicy salsa dancing class" said Tsunade_

"Were sending them to Tennis, at least this way they don't touch" says Karin immediately

"_But there's a twist, if you send them to Tennis you see nothing but if you send them to the salsa classes you will be able to spy on them, which one do you choose?" says Tsunade with a smirk on her face enjoying the faces the young teens are making. Oo she loves producing reality love shows, there so interesting. _

"I think we should send them to tennis" says Gaara but as usual Karin protested

"But if we send them to Tennis we get to see nothing, and I want to see what they're doing. We choose the salsa lessons" she says as Tsunade gives them the remote control and excites the door.

.o0o.

Hinata and Sasuke walk into a long room that was covered with mirrors.

In the middle of the room there was a man dressed in green tights.

"Hello, my youthful couple I am your sexy salsa teacher Might Gai" he said as he embraced them in a hug.

"Well today we are going to learn the Latin style that is Salsa" the green man says as he strikes a pose

"He reminds me of Lee" whispered Sasuke

"Yeah" replies Hinata to stunned to say anything else

"What are you guys chit chatting about?" asked Gai as he approaches our couple

"Nothing" they quickly replied

"Ok well to learn the first step in salsa you guys must embrace each other, come on don't be shy Sasuke just wrap your arms around her waist" says Gai as he pushes Sasuke in front of Hinata.

Sasuke just looks at Hinata for a while and then decides that it wouldn't hurt, he slowly wraps his sturdy hands around her small waist bringing her closer to him.

"Slow down playboy, know grab her left hand with your right" says Gai making Sasuke plush and release his strong hold on her and intertwine his fingers with hers, he then brings it up.

"Now Hun you need to do some work to put your right hand on his shoulder don't be shy" says Gai as he grabs Hinata's hands and puts it up to his shoulder.

"Now show me what you guys know" Gai says as he sits down on a seat nearby

Sasuke and Hinata slowly start dancing but were quickly interrupted by their teacher; there not much of dancers are they?

"No No No, you guys are doing it wrong first of all Sasuke you're the man you lead the women not the other way. And this isn't prom this is Salsa" he says as he strikes another pose now holding some castanets.

"You guys must strike with firmness not this little wimpy things you guys are doing every move must have a meaning, and Sasuke hold Hinata like she was the most beautiful girl in the world; witch she is already" Gai says as he winks at Hinata making her shiver…heck it even made Sasuke shiver.

But the good thing that resulted from this was Sasuke embracing Hinata tighter; like he would let that green tight wearing guy near Hinata after that.

"Now Dance" Gai said with an accent that just randomly appeared.

Sasuke and Hinata danced around for a while just looking at each other's eyes, until Gai found another mistake.

"Sasuke your doing great, but Hina dear you're not the utensil hear you must wear the guys just because he leads doesn't mean that he's using you, you must become elegant, a women, a salsa dancer" he yells while punching his hand in the air.

After a few minutes the music that Gai had put started ending so Sasuke quickly dips Hinata giving them a perfect picture.

"Clap Clap Clap" Was all you hear at the end as Sasuke and Hinata were out of breath after there much dancing.

"That was magni-fic, It's just so youthful" cries out Gai as he has a tissue paper and blows his nose…While Sasuke nearly dropped Hinata because of that and Hinata just sweet drops.

.o0o.

"He better get his hands off her" growls Gaara as he was seeing them dance so close together, this was one of the many reason he wanted them to play tennis; they wouldn't have any interaction.

Meanwhile Karin was crying her eyes out, something she wouldn't normally do.

She had enough of the video as soon as Sasuke and Hinata had embraced, she would never be good enough for him; would she?

Since she had hooked up with Sasuke she had seen the pictures of Hinata the videos. He had told him if she could throw them away but he had said no; she now knew why he was in love with her. He had seen the way his eyes showed with long but maybe it was just her imagination right?

She then heard a knock on the door; she quickly wiped her tears away and opened the door only receiving a little paper at the steps.

She picked it up while Gaara came to her side to see what it had said.

"_Sasuke and Hinata have been upgraded to a different room. You guys are given a monitor that shows a layout of the room. Gaara you will be able to tell were Hinata is by the red arrow, Karin you will be able to monitor Sasuke by the Blue arrow" _read Gaara out loud

.o0o.

Sasuke and Hinata made their way to their room after their weird but entertaining salsa lessons with Might Gai, but when they got to their room there was a letter on the door.

"_Sasuke Hinata due to an unexpected convenience you guys have been updated to a new suite, please enjoy your primary upgrade, Tsunade" _read Sasuke

"Ow, I actually liked our room" said Hinata

"Yeah let's go" says Sasuke as he follows the directions in the paper once they got there the first thing they saw was a plaque that read 'Honey Moon Suite'

Sasuke quickly blushed and opened the door not letting Hinata read the sign.

"Wow it's so much better than our last one" says Hinata as they had a bigger living room but the thing that surprised her was that there was only one bedroom.

The living room was decorated like a Japanese house; while _only _bedroom it was huge. There was king sized bed the covers were a rich red color and had many rose petals on it there were some Ferrer Roche Chocolates on the side of the bed and a bottle of wine.

"Don't worry ill take the coach" was all Sasuke said as he walked by

"Thank you" said Hinata as she sets her things down.

.o0o.

"There's only one bed" mumbled Gaara in disbelief when he saw the monitor of their bedroom.

.o0o.

Sasuke was sitting on the floor in front of the bed while Hinata was sitting on the bed while they both watched 'Dracula'; Hinata's favorite movie.

"I can't believe your still in love with this movie?" says Sasuke as he pops one of the chocolates in his mouth and savors the taste.

"Hey it's not my fault Stefania got me addicted to Vampires, and plus who doesn't like Dracula?" says Hinata as she sips some of her coke.

"Dracula haters" replies Sasuke only getting a look that said 'You know what I mean' from Hinata

He just chuckles when Hinata concentrated on the movie.

After a few minutes the movie finally ends and the start cleaning up all the junk food they had ordered.

"Well I'm going to be see you tomorrow Hina" says Sasuke

"Bye Sasu" says Hinata making Sasuke stop in his track, she hadn't called him by his nickname in ages he loved how it sounded from her lips. That mend that she was forgiving him he smiled an actual smile before exiting the door.

.o0o.

Gaara was lying on his bed because he was tired of everything that was going on here.

He then felt his bed move, he was about to turn around when he felt a body on top of him smothering him with kisses.

He pushed said body of him, "What the hell" he yelled as he saw Karin sitting up crying her eyes.

"There cheating on us, so why don't we do the same to them" she says as she crawls up to him trying to kiss him on the lips.

Gaara roughly pushes her off him this time with more force making her fall off.

"Just because your boyfriend is cheating on you doesn't mean Hinata is" he yelled as he storms out of the room leaving a teary Karin on the floor.

Gaara was mad, she wanted him to cheat on Hinata he would never do something like that.

He walked into the leaving room and sat on the couch, he stared at the monitor that showed a bright red X that was on top of the bed, while the blue X was laying down on one of the living room couches.

He stayed there trying to ignore Karin's cries, once they died down it was about 11:30 he tried to think of something else when he noticed that the blue X started moving.

He watched as it made its way to the bedroom were the Red X was lying, once it was there it just stood next to it. Gaara watched with great instance as the blue X did noting. But then after a while the bright red light flashed.

Then it finally made it clear to him

.o0o.

Sasuke woke up at the same time around 12, he had woken up at the same time yesterday and just like yesterday he made his way to where Hinata was sleeping.

Once he made his way there he saw his angel sleeping sonly curled up in a ball.

He approached her side and just stood there looking at her peaceful sleeping after a few minutes he then reached his hand, he hesitated a bit before slowly making contact with her cheek.

He caressed her cheek with the back of his hands for a few minutes, but then as usual she mumbled his name, no not his; _His._

"Gaara" she said as she turned around.

.o0o.

Hinata woke up to smell something delicious, she stretched her arms out and yawned loudly; giving her a cute look.

She ruffled her hair and let her feet touch the cold floor; she walked into the kitchen area and saw Sasuke behind the counter flipping some pancakes. .

"That smells good" said Hinata making Sasuke stop in his tracks and let the pancake that was in the air fall and land on his head.

Sasuke slowly turned around making the pancake fall out of his head and onto the floor.

Hinata then just burst into giggles, making Sasuke give her a playful pout.

"What's so funny?" he asks when he lifts the pancake off the floor and throws it in the trash.

"Nothing" says Hinata as she holds in her laughter

Sasuke just smiles and places a new pancake in front of her and sots the syrup towards her.

She lifts the lid off and smothers her pancake with it, "I can see Stefania had influenced you with the love of sweets" says Sasuke as he just stares at her sweet breakfast.

"You don't know the half of it" she says as she stuffs her mouth with another piece of pancake goodness.

"This is really good" comments Hinata when they heard a knock on the door. Hinata quickly stuffs her face with the last of her pancake and runs to the door. Once she opens it she sees no one then she looks down and notices two pieces of papers.

"What is it?" asks Sasuke as he made his way towards her

"Um…some papers it seems one is for you and one for me" says Hinata as she hands Sasuke the paper that has his name in it.

"It says to follow the map to go towards our destination" mumbles Hinata towards herself

"Mine too, well I guess we'll go" says Sasuke as he heads towards the door allowing Hinata to exit first.

Once there outside they go their separate ways.

.o0o.

As Hinata makes it to the place her map tells her too she is greeted by a red headed, and let's just say it's not the one she loves.

"Hey" says Karin as she sits in a small bench

"Hey Karin" was all Hinata says as she sits on the other side of her

"I've been spying on you guys" Karin says after a while

"What do you mean?"

"Gaara and I have been spending the whole weekend in a bungalow right next to you guys room, and we have been spying we saw everything the date the lessons." Karin says making Hinata stay in shock they have been spying?

"I'm not too happy about what I saw and what I heard, I heard you kiss him about your memories and I'm sick of it, he's mine now so stay away" she said in a low voice making her sound vicious.

"I can't I want to be friends with him again, I don't want to lose him again" says Hinata as she looks down at her lap, she feels for Karin but she won't let go of Sasuke that easily especially after the weekend they had spend. She really did miss him

"Well then you have a choice I have two tablets here one the X represents Sasuke and the O represents Gaara you must choose one and leave the other one behind; choose wisely" Karin says as she places the tablets on the bench and walks away.

.o0o.

Sasuke walks around a corner and what he sees next is not what he expected, there standing in all his glory was the man in his way towards Hinata's heart.

"Hn" greets Sasuke as they both stand there gearing daggers at each other

"I've been spying on you guys this weekend" states Gaara

Sasuke does nothing he doesn't show the shock he is feeling "And, I didn't really like what I saw" Gaara continues.

"What exactly did you see?"

"I saw many things and heard it, and I advise you to stay away from Hinata" Gaara says as he clenches his fits making his knuckles turn white.

"And if I say no?" Sasuke challenges back he won't stay away from Hinata any more even if it means he has to fight for her.

"You will be hurting her, you don't know the pain she went through when you cheated on her all you're going to do is bring more pain towards her"

"No I won't, I made a mistake but that doesn't mean I can't fix it, I love her" Sasuke was at the point of yelling

"I LOVE HER TOO" yelled Gaara as he balls his hands into a first at his sides; he really wanted to punch this guy.

"I have too tablets the one with the O represents Karin and the X represents Hinata you must choose one and leave the other behind…choose wisely" Gaara says as he approaches Sasuke and slams the tablets into his chest.

.o0o.

Hinata puts down one of the tablets and hold the one she had chosen to her chest she walks away and heads to the new destination once she turns she sees her red headed.

She runs up to him and embraces him with a hug "Gaara you don't know how much I missed you" she says as she kisses him on the cheek.

Gaara just smiles down at the girl he loves "I missed you too" he says as he leans down to meet his lips with hers; something that he's been wanting to do this whole weekend.

But before he meets her lips she turns making him only kiss her cheek, Hinata looked up and sees the hurt in his eyes as he slowly releases her.

"Gaara, I had a choice to choose either you or Sasuke and after this weekend I realized who I want to stay with and that is..."

.o0o.

Sasuke throws the other tablet in a small pond as he walks away clenching the tablet he had chosen.

He walks to his new destination when he get there he is meet with his current girlfriend, but before he can even get to her she quickly makes her way toward him and embraces him with a hug and gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I missed you so much babe, you don't know how it was in that house with that guy" says Karin as she hangs herself from his neck.

"Karin I had a choice to make between you and Hinata and I choose…"

.o0o.

Hinata makes her way toward a big fountain is located where she is greeted by a smiling Sasuke.

She makes her way towards him and embraces him "Hey Sasuke" she says as she gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey" replied Sasuke as he gently puts her down

Hinata then looks down shyly "Well I had a choice to make between you and Gaara and I just wanted to tell you that I chose" she says as she hold up a small tablet that contained a letter O.

"Sasuke, I really enjoyed our weekend you were my best friend in High School and I will always remember that…but I don't want to go back to the past. Karin told me how much she loved you and I don't want to be the cause of you guys breaking up and I can't harm Gaara any more than he had to go threw I hope we can still be friends, just like this weekend?" Hinata says as she looks up and Sasuke.

She sees in his eyes shock and hurt but in a flash it's gone and replaced with nothing.

"Yeah I would like to be friend" replies Sasuke as he gives her a lopsided grin; witch turns our scary looking.

"Yeah, well I have to go Gaara's waiting maybe we can hang out some other time Gaara, me, you, and Karin like a double date?"

"Yeah I would love that" replies Sasuke

"Great see you some other time Sasuke" says Hinata as she gives him a quick hug and runs down the steps towards her redheaded lover.

"Yeah I would love that" mumbled Sasuke as he throws the tablet he had chosen it flips showing a huge X.

He walks town the steps, when he suddenly falls.

"Oww, what the heck was that" he mumbles as he gets up and rubs his head he looks back and notices a small rock.

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Finally I'm done, you know how long this thing took me to write?**_

_**FOREVER, it took me like a week a non-stop week so you guys better appreciate it! **_

_**26 pages a new record **_

_**And as for the ending 'HA' I told you Sasuke that one day you would trip on a rock and guess what it finally happened 'WOOO' –Enter happy dance right now- **_

_**And shut up 26 pages let me have my Sasuke tripping on a rock moment OK!**_

_**END!**_


End file.
